Infatuation
by kenxepe
Summary: Ultraman and Superwoman, super villains from an alternate universe, are making Diana think a little differently about Lois Lane-Kent's husband.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any DC comics characters, and I make no money from this fan fiction.

Infatuation

by

Rhonnel Ferry

Ultraman, the evil alternate universe counterpart of Superman and big boss of the Crime Syndicate, easily rips apart the bank vault door with his bare hands.

"You know what I like the most about this universe, Babe?" he asks Superwoman, the evil alternate universe counterpart of Wonder Woman. "The complacency and the naivety. These idiots really think their so called superheroes can protect them. You'd never be able to pull a bank job this easy over at our universe."

"You're telling me," Superwoman agrees, as she punches the lights out of the last security guard. "These morons are more concerned with our rights than their own safety."

"Alright, help me carry all this money out."

"Wait a minute, Babe," she coos suggestively, caressing his broad chest with her index finger. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She tilts her head over to a security camera above them, then gives him a playful smile.

"Oh yea, our trademark," he answers, wrapping a muscular arm around her supple waist, and pulling her to him. "Let's give them a show."

She stands on her toes, places her arms around his neck, and kisses him passionately in the mouth.

#

Lois Lane-Kent, ace reporter of the Daily Planet snuggles closer to her husband, Clark, as they sit on the couch of their apartment in front of the TV.

"You know why I love cuddling with you, Mr. Kent?" she whispers into his ear.

"Tell me, Mrs. Kent," he whispers back just as lovingly, placing an arm over her shoulders. "Why do you love cuddling with me?"

Then, his Justice League communicator begins beeping abruptly.

Lois glares and says, "Because we never have time for it."

"I'm sorry," Clark apologizes, taking the small device from the lamp table. He presses a button on the gadget, and speaks into it. "Yes?"

"Kal, Ultraman and Superwoman just robbed another bank," Diana informs him from the other line. "I'm on their trail, but I'm no match for the both of them on my own!"

"OK, I'll be there," he answers, then breaks the connection.

Lois bolts up from the couch, crosses her arms, and exhales angrily.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologizes to his wife again, getting up also.

"Can't someone else do it?" she asks in frustration.

"It's Ultraman. No one else is strong enough to beat him."

Lois sighs. She walks up to her husband, kisses him lightly in the lips, and says, "Be safe."

"Don't worry," he reassures her with a smile. "I'm the man of steel."

#

Diana of Themyscira, known to the world as the super heroine Wonder Woman, follows the two bank robbers to their hideout, an abandoned apartment building. She takes cover behind a tree, and watches the couple through a large window, though she keeps her distance, wary of Ultraman's super hearing.

The couple laugh as they empty the bags, covering their queen-size bed in cash.

"Filthy criminals," Diana hisses. "That money belongs to the hard working people of-"

She suddenly loses her train of thought when she sees Ultraman easily carry Superwoman in his arms, and drop her on the bed of money. Then he strips off his super villain tights, revealing his well muscled form.

Diana gasps, then quickly covers her mouth. Ultraman is Superman's exact double. So technically, it might as well be Kal-El's body that she is admiring now. Then she is assailed by a wave of embarrassment, when Ultraman begins to undress Superwoman.

"Oh gods," Diana thinks. "She's my exact double. He's basically seen me naked!"

Then the criminals wrap their around each other, press their bodies together, and kiss. A part of Diana wants to scream at them, "Stop! Stop! This is wrong!" But she restrains herself.

Ultraman begins slowly kissing down Superwoman's body. Diana can hear her moaning, even at this distance! And the heroine suddenly feels envious of the villain.

Yes, Diana has been with other men before. But while Steve was warm and Bruce had technique, neither of them had the endurance nor the necessary power in their thrusts to truly satisfy her, the way Superwoman was clearly being satisfied by her superhuman lover right now!

Finally done with foreplay, Ultraman enters his partner in crime, making her scream. Their motions start rocking the bed frame. Bits of dirt and stone fall from the ceiling. The entire building is shaking. They were creating a minor earthquake!

Soon Diana no longer sees the villains, but instead sees herself and Kal-El on that bed of paper bills. She feels her own hand crawling down to her nether regions, but she catches herself in time.

"Don't do it, Diana!" she scolds herself. "Don't you dare do it! You're here on a mission!"

As the evil pair near climax, their intertwined bodies rise into the air.

Wonder Woman squeals in disbelief, "We can do that?! I-I mean...they can do that?!"

Ultraman and Superwoman orgasm powerfully. And it is fortunate that they do so in midair or the entire building would have crumbled around them! Afterwards, they slowly float back down to the mattress.

Sweating and exhausted, they tenderly kiss one more time before Ultraman says, "You know, Babe, I was a little distracted earlier. But now I'm hearing another heartbeat rapidly beating...right there."

He stares up exactly at where Wonder Woman is hiding.

"Oh shit," Diana gasps. She quickly turns and flies away, reassuring herself, "It's OK. I can't out-fly Ultraman, but I have a head start. He still has to get dressed."

Then, she turns her head around, and sees that Ultraman didn't bother putting his suit back on.

"Oh shit-!" she curses again, just as he tackles her to the ground!

"Have you been watching us, you bad girl?" he asks her, pinning her down under his weight. "Aw, I should really spank you for that."

Wonder Woman struggles, and tries to push him off her, but he's too strong.

"Or...maybe you want a more active participation," he suggests lasciviously.

He positions himself between her thighs, and begins to undo her armor bustier.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Diana protests.

"Relax, Honey. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before."

"No! Stop!"

Superman swoops down just in time, punching his doppelganger off her! Then he helps Wonder Woman to her feet.

"Oh, uhm, Diana..." Superman begins, covering his eyes.

"What?" she asks. "Oh!" She quickly refastens her top.

Just then, Superwoman appears, and lands right next to her lover, who angrily rubs the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, before rising to his feet.

"Jesus Christ!" Superman exclaims. "Why is everybody naked?!"

"Don't look at her, Kal!" Diana screams. "That might as well be MY naked body!"

Superwoman faces the superhero and the super heroine, and takes a low stance in front of Ultraman, then she beckons them to attack.

"Alright!" the hero declares, pointing an accusing finger at his enemies. "I'm taking you both down for bank robbery and indecent exposure!"

Kal and Diana attack simultaneously. But to their astonishment, Superwoman, the more agile criminal, easily parries their attacks, as Ultraman, the stronger of the two, counterattacks with powerful punches! While the hero and heroine fumble, the villains, so attuned to each other, almost appear to be dancing!

Ultraman takes his partner by the hands, and swings her around! Superwoman then kicks Superman and Wonder Woman to the ground!

"What just happened?!" Diana dizzily asks.

"I think we just got our asses kicked," Kal responds, gently touching his bruised forehead.

"Wow, you guys really suck as a tag team," Ultraman gloats.

Just then, a smoke grenade explodes at his feet!

"Superman! Wonder Woman! Now!" Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, commands from atop a tree branch, knowing full well that the smoke screen he created will only momentarily disorient the super powered bank robbers.

Superman knocks Ultraman out with a mighty uppercut! Wonder Woman does the same to Superwoman with a flying kick to the face!

With both members of the Crime Syndicate neutralized, Batman descends.

"Thanks, Batman," the Man of Steel tells him.

"Could I just say something?" the Dark Knight asks.

"Please, don't," the princess of Themyscira begs.

"You two were sloppy."

#

In the back of a parked ambulance, a paramedic just finishes seeing to Diana's injuries, when Kal comes to check on her.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," she says back, staring at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm."

Kal frowns. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"So why aren't you looking at me?"

"I'm looking at you," she says, raising her head, but looking to the side.

Kal laughs. "No, you're not. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I be?" she says, finally looking at him.

As she expected, her mind's eye sees him completely naked.

She blushes, then sighs to herself, "I am never going to be able to see him any other way again."

Just then, shackled in power-dampening handcuffs, Ultraman and Superwoman pass by, as they are led by the police to a waiting prisoner transport van.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Ultraman growls at his heroic counterpart.

As he is forced inside the van, Superwoman whispers to Wonder Woman. "I just realized," she says, tilting her head at Superman. "You two aren't doing it, are you?"

Diana could only widen her eyes, and swallow hard in response.

Superwoman suggestively smiles at her and says, "Oh, you're missing out."

Then the cops take her away.

Kal, ever the naïve, simple farm boy, asks Diana, "What was that all about?"

Diana answers, "Tch! What does she know? She's a super villain."

END


End file.
